You'll Never Have to be Alone
by snow.white.ice
Summary: Everyone seems to know what they are going to do now that the war is over, except Katara. But when she does find her purpose in the form of a certain firebender, it's snatched away from her. Will she ever be able to return and pursue it? Bad summary i knw
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**This is my first chapter fanfic. I will try to update chapters without too much delay, but no promises when school starts. **

**It was inspired by a song, (but if I mention the song it will give away the plot). If you like it so far or have any constructive criticism/thoughts please do review :]**

***Disclaimer* **I don't own Avatar, I kind of don't even own the skeleton of this plot. (But i suppose the'flesh' of it is mine) ....weird metaphor....lets just go on to the story :D

____________________________________________________

The era of Peace and Love that the new Firelord had promised finally seemed to begin as she walked through the courtyard of the Fire Nation Palace. Just the feeling of calm inside of her was if anything to go by. There were no more worries, no weight on her shoulders, no body else's burdens to carry around.

And yet there was a slight pang inside of Katara that was masked by all the wonderful change occurring around her. The group of people she had come to know as her family for the past year was unraveling before her eyes.

Aang knew that he had to begin bringing to peace to the rest of the world that may still not be aware of the former Firelord's demise, and he intended to start in Ba Sing Se. He was to be accompanied by Toph, who now that everything was done, wanted to see her parents.

Sokka and Suki who were now practically inseparable still were not sure where they would go. Suki of course wanted to see her home at Kyoshi Island again, and Sokka would have been completely on board, except that their dad wanted him to come home to the South Pole for a little bit to set their village straight again. Sokka was obliged as the Chief's son after all.

And of course Zuko, the newly appointed Firelord would be over his head busy with handling everything his father and grandfather had ruined. All this left her, Katara, in limbo unsure of how she should proceed with her life.

Her first and most obvious thought was to return to the South Pole, but as much as she would like to, it did not feel much like home anymore when ever she thought about being back there. She even considered going to the North Pole instead and as appealing as that sounded, she would have no one there with her. It would be too lonely. "Ahh!" she sighed angrily, throwing her hands up. It did not matter right now. How had her peaceful walk turned into such a woeful pacing? She still had a few days before everyone was going off. Aang had promised to attend Zuko's coronation ball after all, and it was not like they would_ never_ see each other again. And with that little ray of hope in mind she continued to walk through the garden making sure to keep any thoughts at all out of her head.

Meanwhile at the Palace in his new study Firelord Zuko was fussing over papers upon papers. He knew bringing balance to the world would be hard, but never imagined so much paperwork would be involved. It had become overwhelming to say the least. And it was only his second day since his crowning.

The only thing of amusement that he had to look forward to was the Coronation Ball, which ironically was being held up because of his extremely slow progress with all these papers. For if he was to be Firelord, he was going to need to appoint all new advisers and military officials, and city officials and personal assistants, pretty much a set of new everything and his lack of assistants made it impossible to plan and set up a cordial ball as big as that.

Zuko finally decided to give himself a break after already going through a few dozen files for eligible governors. He leaned back into his posh chair that was way too comfortable to be in a study and looked out the tall window down to the courtyard. He smiled when he saw the unmistakable waterbender walking through the garden. He was absolutely ready to forget all his work and join her when he saw her throw up her hands in anger and decided against it. Though as he turned back to his work he continued to wonder, in the back of his mind of course, why she was so upset.

"Wow Firelord Zuko! I never thought you were going to be finished getting everything together enough to have a tiny party!" Aang said as he sat on one of the numerable fluffed red pillows in the throne room.

"I told you, you don't have to address me as 'Firelord'," Zuko replied for the hundredth time. And this is anything but a 'tiny party'. You try doing all that planning alone!"

"Aww, is somebody having issues accepting his new title?" teased Sokka as he came into the room holding Suki hand.

"You're one to talk Sokka," said Katara.

"What do you mean?" asked Suki, looking from her boyfriend to her best friend.

"Nothing," Sokka answered, before his sister could reply. He gave her a cold look before sitting down next to Aang.

"Well, I'm really glad I finally get to do something fun while being Firelord." Zuko said quickly before anything unnecessary was said between the two siblings. "Toph, did I mention that Uncle is going to be coming?"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Toph, "I haven't seen him in forever."

And so the six of them talked in the throne room for what seemed like hours before Suki finally fell asleep on Katara's shoulder and Aang suggested they go to bed.

As they left going down different hallways to their respective rooms Katara went to her brother, "Sokka, can I talk to you?" her voice sounded very defeated, but Sokka mistook it for exhaustion.

"Sure, but first let me put Suki in our room," he said and so Katara waited for her brother. When he finally returned he looked at his sister, waiting for her to say whatever it was that was on her mind.

"I talked to dad this morning," she started and already Sokka interrupted.

"So that's how you found out about me becoming the new chief?" Katara nodded. Sokka sighed and said, "Yeah well I don't even know what I'm going to do about that, and that's why I didn't tell Suki yet." Understanding dawned on Katara, this explained why he was so blatant before when she had indirectly mentioned it.

"Yeah, well dad wants me to go with him to the South Pole too." Katara continued before her brother could say anything else. She had asked for the audience after all. "I told him I didn't know what I was going to do after the Ball when everyone else left and so he said I had to go back with you and him to help fix everything there."

Sokka was quiet as if thinking something over, and then he finally said, "Honestly, Katara, I don't think they really need both of us to rebuild and everything, and you are a waterbender, you would be much more helpful than I would."

Katara knew where Sokka was going with this. He wanted to stay with Suki and therefore was now looking at Katara as his excuse. "But, you don't get it. I don't want to go, at least not as a home. You know that once I go there the chances of me getting out are next to nothing." Her older brother said nothing and she knew he would not help her with this, not now that he had something to gain in her going. "You're a selfish jerk." She left him with those words ringing in his ears.

________________________________________________

**I promise the next chapter won't be so dull, but stories have to build backbone right? (haha weird metaphor again) hope you liked it.....so far ^**


	2. Chapter 2 The Party, The Ballgowns

**wow, people actually reading this! coolie :] so then here is chapter 2 (i sometimes tend to be captain obvious srry) It is a little longer, but people appreciate that right? **

***Disclaimer*** so i don't own Avatar+characters mainly because my name is neither Mike or Bryan. I'm more of a Kanna myself.

**On with the story. Huzzah! **

______________________________________________

Firelord Zuko was awoken at an ungodly hour to pick out a color for the lap-napkins of all things for his Coronation Ball. So no one could blame him if he was a little grouchy that morning. At breakfast where he was joined by his friends; he had been awake for two hours before they finally awoke as well; he sat at the head of the table, his head resting in his hand while everyone else chattered animatedly. Even Katara, who Zuko noticed had not been showing the same cheerfulness the others did, was happily talking to Toph and Suki about what to wear to the Ball that night.

As tired as he was Zuko was slightly also afflicted from worry over the coming festivities. It was not so much the planning or the party itself, but what would take place once it ended. He knew everyone that sat among him at the moment had other duties to fulfill, himself included, but that ultimately meant unbearable loneliness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara sat down at breakfast that morning with nothing in mind but the Ball. As a girl she knew this meant hours of fun even before the party started, getting ready with her two best girl friends.

She made her way with Suki and Toph to the Royal Tailors. They had thought that it was too short notice to have special dresses made, but Zuko had been right, the countless tailors were eager to help them design their own specific gowns.

Toph, being the only one out of the three who was trained in the art of being a lady, knew what was expected in a dress for such an occasion. The fabric she chose was dark red with dark emeralds embroidered along the front parallel to her legs and waist and around the long overly wide sleeves.

Suki decided on a less traditional style with a layered V neck dress that fell to the floor. It was the palest lime green with blue topaz swirling around the bottom hem and around the neckline of the bodice.

Katara picked out a dark navy blue fabric with dark red rubies woven together to make a dragon design. It would be like a traditional kimono except without sleeves.

Once their dresses were planned out and in the making, the three girls worked on their hair, at first it started out serious, but then ended up with them trying crazy new things which ended in Toph looking like a porcudillo. After their hair was suitable, they worked on make up, each of them specifically adhering to the color scheme of their dresses. Both Suki and Katara worked on Toph after she decided it could be potentially hazardous if she did it herself.

This was the most fun Katara had in such a long time, being able to busy herself with such things as hair and make-up, at some points it really felt surreal. Finally it was about fifteen minutes before they were expected to congregate in the Ballroom. Katara, Suki, and Toph were hurriedly making their way to put on their dresses when they found Aang and Sokka sitting at a Pai Sho table in one of the many rooms.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" asked Suki. The two boys were still in their everyday clothes and did not look in any way prepared for the party.

"Yeah, yeah, right after I beat Sokka." Aang made his move on the board.

Sokka scoffed, "You mean, when I win," and made his move. The three girls did not even bother trying to explain they only had a little more than ten minutes and instead quickly went to finish getting ready themselves. Sokka and Aang both stayed bent over the Pai Sho board concentrating hard.

The Ballroom was decorated beautifully with banners, lanterns, and flowers that represented each of the four nations rather than just the Fire Nation. Katara was sure Zuko had some say in this. The ground floor had room for the dance floor and a forty piece band and there was a second level that ran the perimeter of the room. A grand staircase connected the two floors and was also where the grand entrance was.

Katara, Suki, and Toph all looked stunning as they walked through the growing crowd towards their friends. Some how Aang and Sokka had arrived ready and prim before they did. "Wow, Snoozles and Twinkletoes clean up fast," said Toph when she realized they were already there.

"Suki," Sokka said taking her hand, "You look amazing!" He kissed her lightly on the cheek and spun her around.

"Gag, cheesy, gag!" exclaimed Toph reacting to Sokka's lovesick actions.

"Don't be so uptight Toph, you and Katara look beautiful too," smiled Aang. This made the earthbender blush furiously. Katara just thanked Aang for his compliment and took time to look around the room. Most of the other guests were adults. She could see members of the White Lotus scattered around the room, she even saw the Earth King who was talking to King Boomi. She laughed lightly at the amusing sight.

Just as she was going to point this out to Aang, a series of drums and tsungi horns started playing signaling that it was time for the guest of honor to arrive. The entire room's attention turned towards the entrance of the Ballroom up on the second floor. Zuko's newly appointed Head Attendant stood at the top of the stairs waiting for everyone to be quiet. Once all attention was on him he announced to the crowd, "Please warmly welcome the Fire Nation's new leader, Firelord Zuko!" The applause and cheer that followed was glass-shatteringly loud as Zuko came through the doors standing high and proud. He was in traditional robes, red and flowing, his hair done in up in a topknot and he was wearing the royal headpiece.

Katara could not take her eyes off of the Firelord as he made his way through the crowd towards her and the rest of the group. He made sure to greet people along the way, shaking hands and saying hellos. The stunned waterbender did not know why she felt so taken aback when she saw him, it was the same Zuko she knew before, but when he came through those doors he had suddenly become so different in her mind, someone so beautiful. He finally reached them and they all bowed as he said hello. He scoffed, "I do not expect that from any of you," he stated smiling. Then he looked at Katara and she knew it was her who was now furiously blushing. "Can I talk to you?" Zuko leaned closer to her ear and said. She nodded and allowed him to lead her away from the other four. He stopped near the edge of the dance floor. "I have to ask you a favor. As the Firelord I have to participate in the first dance and usually I would dance with either my mother or some sort of significant other, but seeing as neither are available—."

Katara knew where he was going with this, "Sure, I will be your dance partner," she said happily, and she could see relief fall over the Firelord. "But, what happened to Mai?"

Zuko was just about to answer when the Head Attendant announced the first dance and the band started playing. "I'll tell you while we dance," he said leading her gracefully towards the empty dance floor. He had one hand on her waist while the other held her hand aloft. She placed her unoccupied hand on his shoulder and they went off, twirling and circling to the music. Zuko continued their earlier conversation, "Mai is with her parents, but I don't know where. Her parents were loyal to my father and do not approve of me being Firelord now."

"So what is going to happen with you two?" Katara asked reproachfully.

For a moment Zuko did not say anything, but after twirling her he continued, "We can't keep in touch at all, her parents are making sure of that and so we decided it would be better if we just broke up."

"I'm so sorry," said Katara, her voice sounding sincere.

"It's alright, it's already been a while and so I have had time to move on for the most part." This brought a smile to the waterbender's lips, and the firebender surprisingly followed suit. The two of them did not notice that others were also dancing around them now, in fact the whole dance floor was littered with swirling couples and also gone above their heads was that about half of the other dancers were staring at the two of them as if they were a painting. They obviously did not notice as they continued to sway and move to a rhythm all their own. Suki and Sokka also became aware of the closeness of the two. Aang was too busy teaching Toph to dance to the slower song, so most of their concentration was on their own slow movements.

When the song ended everyone clapped which brought Zuko and Katara back from their own world and they both chuckled. Zuko thanked Katara for the dance, "You look incredible by the way," and he kissed her softly on the lips, but it ended as soon as he had done it and before he walked away he whispered, "Find me after the party," Katara was left there some what melting from his voice, but quickly snapped herself out of it when she remembered the people around her. Some of them were whispering as they looked at her; others looked angry for some reason, including her big brother.

"Firelord or not, did he just kiss you!?" fumed Sokka when he found her off the dance floor.

"Baby, you're overreacting," Suki said trying to calm him down, but of course he was too stubborn.

"Stop it Sokka," Katara said looking at him somewhat icily, she still had not forgiven him for not even trying to help her before, "he was just being polite and thanking me for the dance."

"Fine, but he didn't have to kiss you!"

Katara stood up angrily, "Did it ever occur to you that they might do things differently here in the Fire Nation?" she said and stormed off to the second floor. Suki chided Sokka before following her friend.

"Hey, Katara, what's wrong?" Suki asked gently sitting down next to her.

Katara turned her head away and said, "What makes you think something is wrong?" in a false cheery voice that would not fool anyone. Truth is, she did want to talk to someone about everything, she just wasn't sure she wanted to drag Suki into it.

"Well for one you look like you're on the verge of tears, and you have been acting really down lately."

"I just have something on my mind and I kind of can't push it to the back of my head," Katara admitted vaguely.

"I think I could help you," said Suki smiling.

"Yeah? How?"

"Well, you know, I think Zuko likes you." That did it.

"What!" Katara turned to Suki with an expression of pure delight and surprise. "What makes you think that!?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess it's just the way he looks at you." She let Katara absorb this before going on, "And the way you two were dancing just now, like you were the only two in the entire room."

"We were just talking—"

"And he just kissed you!" This was totally the cherry on top. "No matter what your excuse is for Sokka, he did kiss you, in front of everybody! Don't you think that means something?" Suki could see her friend thinking all this over as a smile grew rapidly on her face.

"Wow Suki, I think you're right." Katara was lying, but she knew this is what Suki wanted to hear. "Maybe he does like me."

Suki laughed, "Ha! Imagine, the _Firelord_ liking you!" Katara laughed along with her, and it was actually genuine. What a funny thought especially since they had been working for a whole year to bring down a Firelord.

So despite her head full of looming thoughts, Suki was successful in pushing all that aside long enough for Katara to have fun with her friends at this Ball. "What would the point have been for dressing up?" Suki had reasoned as they danced. They finally met up with Toph and Aang while dinner was being served.

"Where have you two been?" asked Sokka after swallowing a rather large bite of Komodo Chicken.

"On the roof," said Toph like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"What?

"Why were you--?"

"Don't ask, it's really a long story," said Aang, but the other three wouldn't have it. So Aang told them, and he was not lying, it was pretty long, he eventually finished a little after everyone had been done with dinner.

Suki and Katara were laughing while Sokka looked speechless until he said, "Wow, I'm sorry I asked."

"We're not!" laughed the two girls.

_________________________________________

**A/N: I am really sorry for the random ending, but I didn't know where to break this chapter off, so I tried to choose the most logical place, unfortunately that was it. But that is WHY I am posting the next chapter three minutes after this one ;D. **

**Hope you liked it more this time (can u imagine the girls' dresses!! *Sqeee*, Girly Moment Over) BTW thank you so much for reviewing it really made my day (that's saying something because my day was Horrid!) so thanks *heart* **


	3. Chapter 3 Throwin' Pebbles

**Yaay, another chapter is here! waahoo. But this is all the prewriting I have so sorry for any future delays. Chapter two will sound better now that this is here.**

***Disclaimer*:** I do not own Avatar+characters, but seeing as how happy I am with certain dialogue in this chapter, I do claim that.

**Read on, to your heart's content! :D**

_____________________________________

In due course the party started to come to a close, people were saying their goodbyes and leaving. Even Sokka looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet, so Suki decided they were going to go to bed. Aang and Toph both had to get an early start the next morning if they wanted to get to the Earth Kingdom on time, so they too said goodnight, leaving Katara with all her thoughts rushing back to her. But then she remembered a voice, it had seemed an eternity ago that she heard him tell her to meet him once the party was over.

Katara smiled despite herself and looked around the room, but she noticed that there were still a number of people there, so the party wasn't over, it just was for her. He would probably have to say goodbye to some of the more important people, she told herself as she walked to her designated room. She did not even change, but just fell onto her bed hoping sleep would find her soon.

Her head was in a slight daze when she heard a _plinking_ sound over and over. It was coming from her window. Katara got out of bed quietly and went to her window to see what was going on, and what she found made her breath catch in her throat. Down below was the dark figure of the Firelord, and he was throwing pebbles with one hand while the other held a flame just large enough to illuminate his identity.

Katara was very speechless as she unlatched the lock to open the glass frame. When Zuko saw her in the open window he smiled and beckoned her to come down. She nodded to let him know she understood and was just about to close the window so that she could start heading down, but realized she did not have to. Her gaze scanned the room and stopped on the wash basin and the large jug of water next to it. Katara waterbended the water from the jug to create a frozen slide outside the window. There was not enough water so the slide did not reach all the way to the ground, but she figured it was not that far of a drop after that and so she jumped and slid. It was a fun but short ride and when she got to the end she had forgotten that it did not go all the way and so her land turned out clumsier than planned.

Zuko chuckled lightly as she found her footing, "That was creative," he smiled.

"Why did you want to see me? …In the middle of the night…in the garden?" Katara asked right off the bat.

Zuko took a step toward her and took her hand in his and began to lead her. "Well I did tell you to find me after the party," Katara's head nodded slightly without her really noticing. "And I meant for you to, but I guess I didn't think it through enough," he said walking with her along the garden path. "I couldn't have left until the last person left, and I did not expect you to wait around that long."

"So you came to my window after everything was over." Katara finished for him.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I would have tried to get away sooner—"

"I don't mind Zuko." He let out a sigh of relief. They walked in comfortable silence for a while until Zuko spoke again.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

Katara looked up at him and she could swear that even through the darkness she could see a smirk on his face. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." And then she added, "His Majesty knows how to throw a good Ball," mockingly bowing to him, though he still held onto her hand.

"Ha ha, very funny. And what about my dancing?" his voice became arrogant as he asked.

"Oh, you are an exceptionally wonderful dancer, your Firelordlyness."

"Dancing with you was like walking on water." Katara stopped her silliness when she heard his compliment. "Do all waterbenders dance like that?" Zuko asked rhetorically.

Once again Katara found herself blushing because of Zuko and then she remembered what Suki said. "You know, after the first dance, Suki, she said." Katara paused not knowing how to phrase her thoughts. "She said you liked me, more than a friend that is."

"What made her say that?" Zuko kept his expression and voice neutral which caused Katara to start regretting she ever brought it up.

"Well, mostly because you kissed me…in front of everybody."

"Huh." The Firelord looked around at the inky garden and then said, "What difference does it make that there was anybody around?" And he kissed her again, but like the first it was brief.

"So Suki was right?" Katara whispered hopefully.

"She saw right through me," he replied with a grin.

Katara was quite surprised, first at the former prince's admittance and second at how clueless she was. Good thing she had Suki to catch the hints for her. When Suki had first spoken her suspicions Katara did not give it a second thought thinking it was not true, but now that she found out that he did like her she was not sure how she felt. Flattered of course, but did she really like him back? There was obviously attraction, that was evident in both of the kisses as chaste as they were, and every touch held tingles and sparks. He was independent, beautiful, strong, adorable, and someone Katara was compatible with. That they could be comfortable in each other's presence even when doing nothing was proof of that. "I think I like you too." Katara smiled though was not looking at him.

"It's a start," he said as he took her face in his hands so she was looking at him. He leaned in though not all the way and so Katara perfectly on cue filled in the rest of the gap with her lips. Zuko was completely different this time as he kissed her. He kept pulling her closer as his hands were wrapped around her waist, but his lips were light and gently grazed hers, danced.

Katara felt heat and electricity travel up her spine and her tongue involuntarily ran across his bottom lip and as he opened his mouth wide enough to take in a gulp of air she took advantage. She could feel Zuko smile as he kissed her, amused as she deepened the kiss.

They spent that entire night together, talking, walking though the dark enclosed garden, getting to know each other like they never had the chance to before. Katara was aware the entire time, from every childhood anecdote to every kiss she was falling hard for this man and every moment with him made her feel more at home.

By morning they were sitting close together under a tree by the pond. The morning brought cool air to whistle through the various plants surrounding them and Katara moved closer into Zuko's embrace. Both of them were half asleep, but neither would fall asleep completely in fear of any of the previous night not being real. Zuko is finally alerted to where he actually is by the sound of Turtle-Ducks taking a morning swim. The first thing he looks at is Katara in his arms, her eyes half closed. By the look of the sky and the air so quiet, Zuko supposed that it was still very early. He gently shook Katara to wake her up. "Good morning," he said quietly and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled and reached up to return his kiss, but only reached his neck, so she settled. "Good morning to you too."

"Come on, we should get up." He started to stand, bringing her with him.

"Where are we going?"

"It's still early; we can go back to my room and get in a few hours of real sleep." He stretched slightly before wrapping his arm around her waist and they headed back towards the main palace.

Katara once again fell onto a bed without changing out of her party dress. Zuko on the other hand took the time to remove his elaborate robes and slip on casual pants before lying down next to Katara. She rolled in closer to him; they were facing each other.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

They were both falling into sleep, but not before Katara whispered contently, "I think I'm going to stay with you here in the Fire Nation."

Zuko responded by pulling her closer to him and mumbling 'good' before both of them finally fell asleep.

_____________________________

**EEEEEEEppp! Did you like it?? Did it do Zutara justice?? Was it smellier than a Sink 'n Stink bomb?? (hope not :P). If you do review, tell me your thoughts on Zuko in this chapter, I know it is kind of OOC, but he's in love...exceptions can be made, love changes people...SO do tell :D**

**Hope you liked :]**


	4. Chapter 4 Comfortable, Familiar

**Yaay! I wrote something! It feels short, but that's okay, the forth chapter in books are always on the short side (Lies). Anyways, for everyone who reviewed I honestly DO love it and it REALLY does help me keep going with this. :D So thanks!**

***Disclaimer: **GUESS WHAT!!!..................I don't own Avatar/characters, etc. It's not a fine line b/w owning and not owning, just the word 'not'.

_____________________________________

Katara's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she was very confused as to where she was. This was not her usual room, but after looking around she remembered. It was the Firelord's room, and she was in his bed, though he was no where to be found. In his place was a short note that sat on the pillow next to her. It simply stated, "Come find me." _How unhelpful_, Katara thought as she got out from under the covers. The bright light streaming in from the window let Katara know that she had a beautiful day ahead of her, and the position of the sun told her that it was still sometime in the morning.

In a different part of the palace Firelord Zuko was sitting in on a meeting that his newly appointed council was having. Almost all of the important leaders were there with the exception to the Fire Sages. This was a meeting regarding the terminated war and how the Fire Nation saw it best to proceed now that it was over.

At the moment there was a trifle bickering match going on between Zuko's Minister of War and Chief Adviser. And seeing that he had only two hours of sleep at all the previous night the Firelord was far from in the mood. "So it is settled?" he said loudly, interrupting the two men. "We will first, as was decided before, allow the Avatar to see to it in my place that the colonies in the Earth Kingdom are dealt with accordingly, and then begin to prepare for restorations that need to be made." Then to himself he muttered agitatedly, "Among other things." This meeting truly proved to be useless.

Finally after a few more last minute decisions Zuko was free to go eat breakfast. He walked into the dining hall hoping to see Aang and Toph one more time before they had to leave and was glad to see them having a cup of tea at the overly elongated table.

"Good morning," beamed the Avatar as the Firelord came to sit next to him at the head of the table.

"Depends on how you look at it," grumbled Zuko as he was served a hearty bowl of porridge.

"What's wrong with you Sparky?" asked Toph.

"I just sat through a meeting that was more useless than Sokka."

"Ouch," said Toph, Zuko was not sure whether she referred to the meeting or his exceedingly harsh comparison. However his comment was also greeted by laughter and it was the most beautiful sound Zuko could imagine in his present state.

"Wow Zuko, I thought I was mean to my brother, but that one was low." Katara came to sit down on the other side of the firebender. He smiled at her and she returned it with enthusiasm. "I found you," she whispered placing the note in the hand on his lap, so that the other two at the table did not notice.

Zuko wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss the young woman he could not take his eyes off, but Aang interrupted, "Zuko, I am going to finish packing supplies for the journey with Toph." The Firelord nodded. "I will meet you at the front of the palace in about an hour for our departure."

"I'll make sure he isn't late," laughed Katara. Aang finished his last sip of tea and headed for the guest chambers. Toph followed smiling somewhat evilly or at least Katara thought so.

"Come walk with me," said Zuko holding his hand out for Katara's. She accepted and he led her out of the dining hall. "I wanted to ask you something." Katara nodded to let him know to continue. "What you said this morning, about staying here. Did you mean it?"

This made Katara smile. It sounded like he cared, about where she went and what would happen to her. It was slightly odd and that is why she could not help but laugh a little, though she did not keep Zuko waiting long for a response. "Yes, I meant it."

"Why?" The Firelord's tone was surprised. "I'd think you would want to get as far away from here as soon as possible." This time he sounded slightly upset.

"Actually, I never thought about what to do once the war was over; it always seemed like a useless thing to think about, so once it did end, I felt lost."

"What about your home in the South Pole?" Zuko asked pulling her down to sit in front of him on the floor of an abandoned hall.

Katara shook her head. "After everything I have gone through, it doesn't feel like where I belong anymore." She leaned against the wall. "But you…you make me feel…when I am with you it feels like home." She paused to see what Zuko's reaction would be. He simply took her hand in his so she went on. "Last night, it was comfortable, kind of familiar, so yes, I want to stay here, with you." And she quickly added, "If that's okay with you."

"I would've tried to get you to stay anyways," he laughed. "You just saved me the trouble." They both smiled at each other realizing what this meant. Katara leaned over and hugged Zuko tightly to show how happy she was and he smoothly pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and he kissed her to display his happiness. He was _very_ happy.

________________________________________

**wheeee! I lalalalalove cute Zutara moments. **

**Sorry if that was a bit wordy...and then not as wordy later....I need stories with details and a plot, but i'm impatient, that's like mixing blueberries and cherries. It doesn't work. **

**Tell me any miffs you have or anything about how you liked it. :D **

**expect another chapter before the 31, b/c that's when school starts (ick!) :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Daddy Said

**Ahh! I am soo sorry, I promise I did not mean to lie. I know it's after the 31st, but hey at least I was just one day late :) Anyway, here you are another chapter. Not much fluff, but it moves the story along, and that is just as important. **

***Disclaimer: **I feel the need to make it clear that I do not own ATLA/characters. I also feel the need to make it clear that..........I am not responsible for any grammer/spelling errors found in this chapter, it was purly the result of late night typing.

**Let us proceed...**

**________________________________________Chapter 5**

The time finally came for the family Katara had traveled and grown up with to separate. Even though it was far from permanent, it still held the sting that separation from a loved one usually brought on. Everyone felt it whether they allowed the emotion to show on their face or not.

Aang and Toph were all packed for a trip they did not know when would end. They were going to take Appa and Momo with them as well. Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Hakoda were all there at the threshold of the palace to say their goodbyes.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'll be back before you know it," Aang said consolingly to Sokka who at first was successful in keeping a mature demeanor, but had burst out crying when the airbender came to speak to him.

"I-I know," the water tribe warrior bawled, "But who will I have to laugh at my jokes and come up with brilliant ideas with?!"

Toph had actually been uncharacteristically quiet as they said farewell. When she came to Katara however, the water bender could feel her shake slightly as she cried into her dress. Katara immediately began to feel her eyes water, but she held back the tears. "I'll miss you too Toph," Katara whispered hugging the blind little girl tight as she stroked her hair.

To Katara's surprise when Aang reached her, he did not say a word. Simply hugged her accompanied by a kiss on the cheek and handed her a scroll before he floated away onto Appa's back. She let the tears building at the brims of her eyes flow down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Aang," the Firelord called out one last time, "have a safe journey. I know we will meet soon."

"Knowing his luck, the journey will be anything but safe." Sokka said. He had finally pulled himself together.

The five on lookers made their way back into the palace, but just before they reached to massive doors Hakoda called to both of his children to fall back. He needed to talk to them.

"Katara," her dad started, " I need you and your brother," he looked at his son, "to get ready to go back to the South Pole." The water tribe chief paused as he noticed the anything but happy faces of his two children and continued. "We have to go back to restore the village, to set everything right back home."

Hearing the word 'home' almost made Katara cringe. She had lost her home when the man standing in front of her had left her and her brother many years ago. Katara had traveled the world not belonging anywhere the entire time. Sure there were places she enjoyed and found beautiful, but they held no personal attachment for her. But last night she had found her new home. The place she felt comfortable and free to roam, where she had security and stability. She was not going to leave now, not after so long of living without the feeling the Fire Nation, and more prominently, Zuko gave her.

"Dad, I was thinking about going back," started Sokka cautiously not wanting to hurt his father, "and I am willing to, for a little while." Hakoda picked up the subtle hints his son was giving. "I don't want to live there anymore, I really want to stay with Suki and go back to Kyoshi Island."

"But Sokka-," his dad started.

"Wait, hear me out." Sokka set off with his well thought out reasoning. "You want us to go back with you to help rebuild the village and help everyone out right?" The older warrior nodded slowly. "Well honestly Katara would be a much bigger help to you with that. She is a waterbender after all. She and Pakku could build up the village in a day." Sokka could see his father considering this. "I will come and help where I can in the beginning, but let's face it; you don't need me as much as Katara."

The said waterbender was looking at her brother with steel hard eyes. He was setting her up to get what he wanted. This was a new level of low that she had never seen in her brother. He was always there for her no matter what, now it was as if he had turned around and betrayed her. Just because their dad was back meant he would not have to worry about taking care of his baby sister? She was not going to stand for this, it was completely unfair. "No!" Katara yelled, her voice overpowering her so called brother's. "I am not going back _home_." She said the last word scathingly. "This is my home now, I'm going to stay in the Fire Nation and live with Zuko."

Her words left her family slightly dumbstruck. Sokka who was expecting some sort of out burst, did not anticipate his sister's motives, and their father was worse than angry, he wore an expression of disappointment.

"Katara," Hakoda said quietly. "Your home is with your people. The family that needs you and loves you. Would you really turn your back away from them?"

That was well played, thought Katara though she was not going to let that break her down. "Dad, Sokka is right, Pakku is the greatest waterbender in the world, he can anything two bender can do all by himself. Sokka is just trying to get his way so he doesn't have to come-."

"Am not!"

"I'm not going." It was the last thing she said before she turned away and ran towards the ten foot tall doors.

"Katara!" the water tribe chief now sounded angry. His voice was booming when he called his daughter back. She stopped, but did not turn around or go back. "You and Sokka are both going back with me. Neither of you have a choice in this matter. I am ashamed of the lack of respect you have shown towards me and your home."

Katara turned arupbtly and screamed, "That place stopped being my home the day you left us!" She knew it was a hurtful subject, but he would not listen to her. She did not know how else to get him to understand. She would not go back.

Despite her attempts Hakoda simply lowered his voice and said, "I expect the two of you to be ready in by tomorrow at noon." His tone was very final and he emphasized it even more when he walked away silently past Katara, into the palace.

The water bender followed him with her eyes. She knew this had hurt him, that she had hurt him. She looked around sadly at Sokka who like his sister had been watching their father's leaving. When he did glance at her, his glare was distant and icy. He felt betrayed. Katara berated herself consciously as she made a beeline straight for the only person she had left to consult. The person that had caused all this in the first place, the person who helped find her a home, which unknowingly led to the further unraveling of her family.

_______________________________________________

**REAL A/N: So I know Hakoda (who is totally one of my very favorite characters by the way) is very OOC in this chapter....story....for now (hopefully), but it is important for the plot. So forgive any harsh, mean, unsensitive things that may come up concerning his character. (and Sokka too. He would never be that mean!) **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they make me feel like some one is actually reading this :D So keep 'em coming and I will get the next chapter up soooon. (cuz the next one will be fun to write!!) (this one was not) :(**

**Stay Happy! (and hope you liked it)(if not, I promise the next one may be more satisfying) ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Take Me Somewhere

**Firstly, I apologize profoundly to anyone who reads this and has been waiting FOR EVER for an update. (School is burying me with work) I 'tried' to make this longer, but if it is not to your liking, even though I don't _promise_ anything I will try to get more up by Sunday night. **

**Thank You sooo much for everyone who reviews, and even anyone who just reads. Feels good to know people are acknowledging/enjoying my writing. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar/characters etc. because I am bad a deadlines XP

**Srry, I made you wait long enough, no more talking (typing?)....**

_____________________________________________________________________________

The entire palace seemed empty all of a sudden. The departure of Aang and Toph made everything seem to fall back into reality. The Firelord was walking through the wide hallways of his palace as he thought about all this. Life itself would be so different and his purpose in life was even more of a drastic change to grasp. It was not that he could not imagine working in a study, but more that he would hate to. It seemed so trifle after everything he had already done. Even as he thought of this, somewhere in the back of his head he heard that voice, whose he could never quite place, reminding him this was just the beginning of a whole new adventure…no, he did not think that word would suffice to describe what he knew he now had to do. More like project, that one seemed right. Well there were still tons of meetings he could possibly find entertaining…

The young man's musings were interrupted by a pair of purposeful footsteps rushing closer to where he stood. They did not make the familiar clanking clatter the traditional Fire Nation boots made throughout these halls; they were much more muffled and lightweight. Zuko had guessed who the feet belonged to before he saw her turn the corner into his line of vision. Katara looked in a state and when she saw that Zuko was the person down that particular hallway, she ran towards him at break neck speed. Her hair followed behind her disheveled and worry was evident on her face.

It did not look like she would be stopping on her own Zuko thought, so he held out his arms to cushion the impact she brought with her, and of course his impeccable steady stance proved unmovable as the waterbender crumpled into his arms.

The Firelord was dying to know what was going on just as much as the next guy, but he first had to calm the girl in his arms enough so that she could talk. He guided her to the floor so she could sit against the wall for support, but she still would not allow any distance between them, her hands were grasping the fronts of his robes as if they were her only lifeline. "Katara, shhh, it's ok. Calm down," he whispered tucking soft curls away from her tearstained face.

Katara was sitting with her legs tucked in and her feet sticking out from under her skirt. Zuko sat in front of her, he had been in a proper position, but all of his companion's tugging and his attempts of calming her placed his legs uncomfortably in a awkward position.

His hand swept the returning hair away from her eyes and with his other hand under her chin coaxed her to look up at him. Her blue eyes were those of a little girl's, lost. helpless, and begging, though for what he still did not know. "Katara," he began, "what happened?"

To his surprise however the first thing she did, even before saying anything was whack him soundly in the chest. It did not hurt, but she was definitely not simply being playful. "You are so hard to find!" She gave him a hit per word. "I was running around everywhere." Now her energy seemed to seep away as she sighed after this statement.

"Sorry, I was looking for a place to think, but it doesn't matter now, you found me. So what's wrong?" The firebender's curiosity was getting the better of him as he prodded her for information.

Katara looked like she was about to start crying, but instead started to explain, "My dad was talking to Sokka and I and he said that we had to go back to the South Pole tomorrow." She said it very straightforward, but Zuko still had questions buzzing through his head.

"Why do you _have_ to go?" Zuko asked first. It seemed like a reasonable place to start. Chief Hakoda had Sokka by his side, why did he need Katara? Even her waterbending would not be a strong reason because from what Aang told him before some Northern waterbenders had relocated to the south. And anyway, she wanted to stay here in the Fire Nation, she was old enough to make her own decisions.

"I guess dad just thought that it would be natural that we go back with him. We are still family." It was hurting her to think of this from her father's point of view, but the more she did the more she felt horrible for what she had said earlier. "He still sees that place as a home. It holds so much significance in his life. My mother, his childhood, his friends, but my friends are all over the world, my childhood has been spent everywhere, and I carry the memories of my mother with me where ever I go." As she said this her hand immediately went to her mother's necklace. Zuko's eyes went there too.

"But you must have told him how you felt right? That you want to stay here?" Katara nodded sadly, and Zuko could assume what had happened after that. "I don't want you to leave." It was the only thing he could say that could sum everything up. How much he loved everything about her, her features, her stubborn personality, her kindness, and now he was going to have to watch it all sail away in mere hours.

"Zuko, you have to do something. You have to help me, figure out a way to stay here." Zuko did not say anything; in fact he looked away from the pleading waterbender. What could he do, what could he do that did not cause any disrespect towards Chief Hakoda? He had to think of his title before making any type of decision anymore. As the new Firelord it would be a poor choice to start of his reign off in bad terms with the Water Nation. "You're Firelord now. Don't you have the power to 'royally' keep me here or anything?"

It was like she read his mind and challenged everything he thought. Just the way she did to everything he said. Zuko sighed before starting cautiously, "Katara, I can't do that. It's abusing my power, and even if it is not publicly done and just between your dad and me, it won't stay that way. You know that. And anyway, I don't want to have your dad as an enemy in any way, not now that I finally have his trust."

"I know." If he had not seen her lips move he would not have heard the words Katara said in defeat. It was a horrible sight to see. Her strong confident aura was deflated and the limp look of her body added to the look of hopelessness about her. Again the firebender had to look away; he could not help her, he could not think of a way to ensure both of their happiness.

Zuko felt Katara's hand, calloused lightly from the seemingly endless months of grueling work, on his face persuading him to look at her. "Zuko, you have to take me away from here, runaway, just until my dad leaves to go south. It is the easiest way to solve this." Katara waited for at least a minute for a response to her last resort. Zuko did not say any thing and it did not look like he was about to. He was obviously thinking it over, but that was the problem, he was taking too long, thinking too much. If he had really wanted to runaway with her he would not have taken this long to say something. Katara knew where this was going and it made her angry every second that Zuko did not say anything. "Fine." She said resolute. "It's okay, I'll just go back." Katara stood up separating herself from Zuko's hands and legs. He looked up at her apologetically. There was no surprise of any sort visible on the features of his face. Katara walked away heavily before he could finish saying her name to call her back to the floor.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**It would be great if I could get some feedback for this chapter. What do you think of the characters and is anything too OOC and just anything in general I can improve on. Thanks :D**

**A/N: I believe I can say this is the almost middle of the story. (Just mentioning) (still mucho sorry!) **


	7. Chapter 7 Stay Away

**So I said Sunday, but I was three days late. (don't hate me T_T) But fortunately my school had a lock down and I was able to skip homework and finish writing this. Now this is slightly a filler, but I guess it's supposed to make a statement in the plot (so don't skip over it)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar because I'm not cool enough. T_T I'm too hot. XP

**Behold the next chapter:**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Blood pounded through his veins causing his body temperature to sky rocket. He remembered the feeling of course, one of the most reoccurring emotions he had in him. The Firelord allowed the anger to simmer, but kept any inclination of it away from his physical being. How could it be that even after this one hundred year war finally being over he felt like everything was crashing down around him? This is what it was like to worry about himself; this was his personal world falling away. No other nation involved, no avatar, no weaponry, just him and his troubles. How odd. But even more, how enraging! Because at least when it was the world in danger he knew what had to be done, now he was not sure at all. Of course he had choices, that was a given, but even then each one had its own unavoidable bad side. Letting Katara go would mean loneliness and both of them being unhappy. If he tried to use his new found title against Chief Hakoda's word, their nations would be, once again, at each others' throats. This was incredibly unfair.

Zuko tried his usual fallback and thought of what his uncle would say. It had occurred to him that doing this never really helped, even when he thought it did that one time with Sokka at the Boiling Rock, but he always referred to it anyway. Uncle Iroh would definitely be on his side when it came to the love and happiness aspect, but he knew the man would say it was important to keep good relations with the other nations now that his own had to win back trust and honor. He did not say it aloud, but even while thinking it he heard his voice attempt to impersonate the older man's, "Zuko, you can not make amends with a clenched fist. Allow yourself to bloom into your new self, only then will you truly know what you must do."

This one was admittedly different than past advice he'd received from himself being his uncle, but it was still vague and hard to follow. His fist was definitely not clenched, and he was smart enough to know that was not meant literally. He was completely ready to make peace with the entire world.

_On the outside. _

"No, not just the outside, all over."

_You won't be happy with the Southern Water Tribe._

No, he wouldn't. He could act fine and stay civil, but there would always be a grudge underneath all that. Zuko could not have that happen. It was out of the question, if this world was to restore balance, he had to be able to get along with the _entire_ world. He had to try to get Katara to stay. It was the only way.

With his resolve set strong Zuko stood up from the crumpled mess in the hallway and headed towards the guest chambers. If Chief Hakoda was not there he did not know what he could do. They were leaving tomorrow, and the clock was running.

When he came to the correct door, Zuko was surprised to see that it was wide open and there was no guard stationed at the entrance. The Firelord knocked somewhat lightly on the door to make sure his arrive was not unannounced and went in. He saw the chief sitting at his window looking out at a view of the northern courtyard. "Um," Zuko was not sure how to start.

"I heard you knock." Was all the water chief said.

"Right." Zuko's hand went to scratch the back of his head. He was acting like a teenager instead of a King. "I was hoping to talk to you about-,"

"If this is about Katara or Sokka staying here, I don't want to hear about it." Then he added for good measure, "Whether you are Firelord or not."

This already seemed like a lost cause, but Zuko did not want to have to say that he did not go without a fight when he faced Katara again. "I know Katara is a waterbender sir, but you have so many more experienced masters at your disposal."

"It is not about her being a waterbender-,"

"Well what about her will? Katara wants to stay here and she has every right to. She is a world hero, doesn't she have her own say in her life?"

This time Hakoda turned around and looked Zuko right in the eye. "Firelord Zuko, this is not about Katara's abilities, or rights, or wishes at all. I know you are willing to use your power over me to try and keep her here, but we both know that it is also out of the question. You would not risk your nation's fragile reputation, let alone your own nonexistent one as a new leader. So I suggest you forget about trying to 'help' Katara and focus on your country." Zuko was very taken aback. This was far from what he expected when he had decided to talk with the water tribe warrior. To be berated like a child and with such a demanding and controlled tone. Once again he felt like a teenager.

Zuko didn't even bother to respond or argue at all. The man knew what Zuko's last resort was and if that was not going to sway him, nothing else he could say would. He simply nodded and walked out of the room leaving Chief Hakoda to return to the window.

"Ah!" Zuko cried out in frustration as fire poured out from his mouth. This was an impossible situation. He sighed, he would have to let go of the only person he had left. The idea of how important Katara was to him had not exactly sunk in until now that he knew she had no choice but to leave. "Then what am I doing here?" Zuko asked out loud, and the palace scholar that had passed by him in the hall looked startled at such a direct question from the Firelord.

"Um…you are looking for your place in the palace?" Zuko didn't even bother to give the stout man an odd look; he just headed off towards the eastern wing's guest chambers. If Katara was going to leave, he was going to spend every moment he could with her before she left, assuming she would still be willing to do the same. With these thoughts the firebender made his way through the halls as fast as he could without actually running.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**So everybody! I would love it if you could review and tell me how this one was. Was it too wordy? Or not wordy enough? Was Zuko's character okay?? (I am very worried about my writing lately :( so any critizism is GREATLY appreciated.) **

**The next chapter might take a little bit long because I want it to be completely perfect. So it may take a little longer, but I will try to get it out soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Escape This Town

**Longest Chapter I have ever written! And that is why it took so long D: sorry!! But I do hope you enjoy this. I took a reviewer's advice and put WAAY more detail into my writing. Do tell if you like it, if it's still not enough, or anything else I can do to make this story better. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I REALLY appreciate!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar/characters, because let's face it if I did the ending would TOTALLY have been Zutarified. (I actually had a hard time watching the last few seconds of Sozin's Comet, b/c I was soooo sad to see Katara kiss Aang. Bleh.) (Sorry if any Kataangers reading this)

**Vont lire maintenent. :)**

_____________________________________________

Zuko's footsteps echoed through the halls as he made his way to Katara's room. It was times of great important like these when the Firelord really wished the palace weren't so large and confusing. When he finally came up to the correct door, he knocked lightly, but there was no answer, no sound at all. Katara was probably still mad at him then from earlier. "Katara?" Zuko tried. Again he was met with silence. His body slumped against the shut door and decided it would be best if he at least let her know what had happened. "Katara, I talked to your father." It had only happened about five minutes and Zuko already regarded it as a horrible memory he did not want to relive. "I tried to make him understand that you should stay here, but he would barely let me get a word in." It was true, for the most part. Everything Zuko had said, the water tribe chief was able to counter with his own concrete reasons. "He wouldn't even hear of me keeping you here using any royal power. I couldn't do anything." Zuko paused for a little bit with his whole attention on any sound that might have come from the other side of the door. There was nothing. _This woman was impossible_ thought Zuko as he breathed slowly in and out to help keep his temper under check. He turned back towards the door, his hands outstretched and holding onto either side of the door frame. "I know you're upset Katara, but I thought we should at least make the best of the time we have together. I can't runaway with you, but I can do the next best thing."

"Oh? And what's that?" The voice came from behind him and Zuko's face began to flush as he realized he had been talking to an empty room this whole time. Katara had just arrived behind him. He turned around and gave her a half smile looking slightly sheepish.

"Is that all you heard?" he asked, already knowing the answer because she still looked angry.

"Yes, that we can't runaway, but there is a 'next best thing'." Even as she said it her expression of indifference towards him flickered and he could see she was interested. This helped Zuko continue without worrying about her reaction, but first he had to restate what he had been telling her empty room.

Once she was caught up, Katara felt a little better towards the firebender. At least he had tried and didn't give up without some kind of fight. "So what is this idea you have?" She asked now obviously eager to know. Zuko took a good look at Katara from head to toe and he smiled and shook his head. Apparently he disapproved of what she was wearing because next he took her hand and lead her into her own room and sat her down on the bed.

"You need to change your clothes," he said as he opened up the wardrobe that sat in the corner of her room. He sifted through outfit after outfit, but couldn't seem to find anything he deemed suitable. All the while Katara stared at him confused and more annoyed every second that he didn't bother to explain what he was doing all this for. "Uhhg! Never mind, there is nothing in here. I will just bring you something." He meant to do so at that very moment except Katara stopped him.

"Will you please tell me what you are thinking? Maybe I could help you find what ever it is you are looking for for me to wear."

Zuko turned around to face the waterbender as he stood in the doorway. He walked up next to her and took her hand in his. She continued to look at him. "You'll see," he said and gently kissed her on the cheek before turning towards the door again. "I'll be back soon," and he remembered to add just before he was out of ear shot and just as Katara stood up to follow him, "stay there will you?" She stopped in her tracks and couldn't help but smirk at how well he knew her sometimes.

It was about fifteen minutes that Katara had to herself before Zuko was back in her doorway. When Katara saw him her head registered who he was, but she recognized that he looked different, except he looked exactly like Zuko. He was not Firelord Zuko anymore, just Zuko, the one she found kneeling at her and her friends' feet offering to be a prisoner, the Zuko she grew to trust. It was now apparent what he had been doing in those fifteen minutes. He had gotten rid of the heavy ornamental robes and was in his military boots, plain black pants, and the dark red tunic trimmed with gold. His hair was even taken down from the usual topknot.

Katara just stared very happy with what she saw. He looked so much better in these simple clothes that accented his arms and chest. He seemed too covered up and immobile wearing those heavy robes. Once she was done admiring, her eyes went to his face and she blushed when she saw him looking smug because he knew she was staring. "Like what you see?" he said holding his arms out to show off the entire outfit.

"Very much," Katara admitted walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "In fact I wish you could wear this more often."

Zuko smiled, but he pushed her free of him so that he could hand her the bundle in his hand. "Here, change into this." Katara frowned a bit as she unraveled the ball of cloth to find a simple navy top-wrap and black trouser pants that puffed out slightly.

"Why do I have to wear these?" Her voice held traces of resent. "My water tribe dress is completely comfortable, I don't want to-."

"Katara, will you please just go put it on?" Zuko sounded exasperated, but he was obviously amused as well.

"No. I am not putting this on until you give me a reason." Her stubbornness was coming through now.

"I promise, I will tell you, but not yet. It will ruin the surprise," Zuko said as he took the waterbender by the shoulders and gently pushed her towards the room separator. She tried to resist, but when he threatened to change her himself, she stopped being difficult and grudgingly went behind the bamboo separator to change.

After she had finally come out, it had taken so long because the top was exceptionally confusing to put on, Zuko wasted no time. He barely looked Katara up and down before grabbing her hand and starting to run out of the door with her in tow. He led them through a maze of hallways and eventually Katara had no idea where they were, everything had become so unfamiliar. They held hands the entire time which made Katara's feet keep getting tangled in with Zuko's causing them to stumble a few times, but Zuko just laughed it off and kept going. He definitely seemed to know where he was going while Katara was practically lost now. He didn't say a word the whole time until he came to a halting stop at a corner in the path and Katara came crashing into him. He was forced to fall to the ground to prevent being thrown out into the open past the edge of the wall.

Katara was about to ask why they had stopped so suddenly and Zuko, seeing it coming, quickly covered her mouth with a warm calloused hand. He brought a finger to his lips which were formed into a sly smile. Katara nodded to let him know she would stay silent and he took back his hand. He motioned for his companion to come closer so they could both see around the corner. Zuko peeked out with his good eye and Katara who did not have a good position could just barely see two official looking men talking in low tones down the hall.

Zuko's hand pulled Katara back against the wall and he brushed hair away from her face so that he could bring his lips to her ear. "Once they start walking this way we'll make a run for it, okay?"

"Yeah," Katara breathed. She had not been this close to the firebender since the night after the ball, it seemed like ages ago, and butterfly-bees began to bubble up inside of her stomach. He pressed his lips to the skin under her ear and they grazed their way down her neck. It tickled and Katara had to flinch away, but not wanting to ruin the moment, she brought his face up to hers and let him play on her lips instead.

He broke away when he heard footsteps from around the corner. His hand found hers and the two of them stood up. Zuko counted to five on his fingers and they made a dash towards the two men. "Hey! Stop running! Who are you two?!" One of the men yelled as the two blurs passed by laughing as they sprinted. Zuko did not stop even after they had put a good distance between them and those men, he just kept going, but at a slower pace.

Katara was able to quickly regain her breath and finally say, "They didn't know you."

Zuko looked back at her and was smiling wide, "I know, why do you think we changed?" Now that he had said it, Katara realized it was so painfully obvious, to an extent, she still didn't know what was really going on, but she should have known when she saw Zuko in his normal clothes, he wanted to avoid being easily recognized. He had always used casual clothing the few times they went into town to survey damages caused by his and Azula's Agni Kai.

Zuko pushed open a door and the two of them were drenched in light. They were in the back gardens and it was completely secluded. "Is this where you wanted to bring me?" asked Katara, still unsure of the firebender's motives.

"Not exactly," said Zuko still walking along. He came to a rather lofty bush that doubled as a fence and they walked along it. He stopped and letting go of her hand, stooped down facing the bush. His hand weaved through the leaves and seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you do-." She was cut off.

"There!" He brought his arm back out of the foliage and shifted aside a curtain of leaves to reveal a gaping hole in the bush. There were no branches at all to obscure Katara's vision as she knelt down to peer through. "When we were little, Azula was playing around and ended up burning a huge hole through this bush. I guess it was overly damaged because the plant never grew back there. So when leaves grew around it, we always used it as a secret passage out to the city." Zuko explained all of this while him and Katara crawled through said hole and emerged in a neatly cobbled street.

Katara knew this was definitely not their final destination so she turned to Zuko and sighed, "Where ever we're going now, please don't make us run there." The prince laughed and pointed to their left. Katara smiled at the sight of a tiny carriage apparently waiting for them. "Wow you really planned this through didn't you?" she asked as they boarded the narrow single compartment.

Zuko scoffed and replied, "Uh, yeah."

She read him like a scroll. "This isn't yours?" she accused her expression looking appalled. When he didn't answer Katara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down.

"If it bothers you that much, how about I promise to return it," Zuko said defeated. "Which I was going to do anyway," he mumbled as an after thought. He took Katara's shrug as an okay and continued talking as the carriage wheeled along rather fast. "So is it killing you yet to know where we're going?" The smile on his face was teasing.

"Are you kidding me? It has been bugging me ever since you dragged me out of my room." She didn't sound angry, but her voice was louder than needed. "So, are you going to tell me now?" She was testing the waters, and when Zuko nodded she let out a breath of relief.

"I thought we should escape this town for a little while, just us." He didn't want to mention this next part, but Katara would have asked for a reason if he didn't. "I thought we should spend as much time together as we can, before you have to leave." The prince actually started to blush slightly and he could not look the girl in the eye, so he turned his attention to his hands in his lap.

Creamy brown hands encased his and he looked up to see a vibrant smile on Katara's face, though her melancholy eyes gave her away. "That was bittersweet," she said, "but you are amazing." Her hands gave his a squeeze.

The rest of the ride was spent playing hand games that Katara would always beat Sokka at when they were young, though now she had to get used to the idea of losing as Zuko got better the more they played.

The carriage stopped fairly soon and Katara found herself emerging into a harbor town. It was bustling with merchantmen, fishers, and children playing in the streets. The scene looked so normal and general that it looked as if their country wasn't at war for 100 years. "This is,-," but she could not find words to describe it.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, knowing exactly what she meant. He looked around at his people and after so long the sight of them actually brought a slight smile to his face.

"So this is where we were going?" Katara asked taking a few steps away from Zuko to get a better look at a exotic netting stand. However when the prince informed her that they hadn't arrived yet she frowned a little bit again. This was getting completely crazy. He took her hand and they walked to a pier where she could see a small wooden booth where a man stood looking extremely sleepy. Zuko walked right up to the booth slapped down a few gold pieces on the counter and walked away with Katara before the man could get a good look at either of them.

Surrounding the dock were a number of speed boats, kinds the Fire Nation Army would use, all different sizes and designs. Zuko easily stepped onto one and straddled the seat. "Come on." He held out a hand for Katara, but she got onto the boat behind him just as easily.

"This is not even close to anything I was expecting," she said looking around at their surroundings once more.

"Me either," Zuko admitted as he started up the boat and began putting distance between them and the docks.

____________________________________

**A/N: I know that I began to label Zuko as a 'prince' in this chapter, but it's for the way he's dressed, ya know?? Shedding his Firelordlyness to be a prince for a while. Sorry if it bothered or confused anyone. :/ **

**Tell me what you thought about it. (I was going to keep writing this chapter, but decided it would be better to split them up) :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Somewhere We Could be Alone

**Hey guys! I know, it has been ForEver! but I've come with goood news :) I have prewritten the rest of this story. I will be uploading a chapter every sunday. If I'm not busy, maybe even before Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar/characters because I'm too busy to keep up with them :(

The pair on the motor boat found themselves coming closer to the sandy shore of land two miles away. "Is that where we are going?" asked Katara pointing towards an island. Zuko nodded as he began to go faster. "You know, if you had just told me where we were going, I could've gotten us there way faster than this thing." The matter-of-fact tone Katara was using made Zuko want to shove her off the boat, though that would not have mattered much for her as she was an amazing swimmer.

"Alright, we are going to that island, towards that dock there. See?" When he was sure Katara knew what he was talking about, he held onto one of her hands and went into a sharp turn. As the motor boat was tilted so that water grazed Zuko's knee, he pulled Katara's hand forcefully and let go just as she lost her balance; he gave her a forceful shove just for good measure.

"Zuuuukoooooooo!" he heard her yell before a splash. The smirk on his face was growing into a full blown smile as he waved at her diminishing figure in the azure water.

Katara slapped her hands on the water's surface like a child as she watched the prince becoming smaller. He was such a komodo chicken! She was not going to let him get away with this one. If she didn't only have one piece of land to harbor her she would have went back the other way. That arrogant little boy didn't deserve her company. As she lazily swam to shore she couldn't help but start smiling at the thought of his smile as he drove away. It almost made her forget her annoyance at his actions.

Zuko was already on the dry sand of the beach when Katara finally started swimming. He laughed to himself as he settled onto the warm smooth sand. He watched as she came along, sometimes visible, other times completely disappeared under the water. Zuko put his hands behind his head and laid down as he thought how worth it it had been to throw the arrogant little girl into the water.

Not being an earthbender Zuko did not feel Katara's footsteps as she neared to his dozing figure. It was the water that she bended from her wet hair onto his face that woke him up. "I guess I deserved that," he smirked and pulled her arm, insisting that she sit down next to him. Katara ignored him and looked around the island. It was fairly uninhabited with a few scattered lodges among the lush green vegetation that was behind the beach. There were trees everywhere farther inland with vines of bright red flowers creeping up their trunks. Out towards the water one could almost imagine seeing the mainland where the fishing town was. No waves bothered the water allowing it to lazily creep up to shore and lap at the sand.

"Come on, lets go for a walk," Katara said absentmindedly. She started walking with Zuko's hand still around her wrist and so he obliged and stood up. His hand slid into hers and they walked along the perimeter of the island through the shallows. "Have you ever been here before this?" she asked him while looking at a shelf of miniature cliffs.

Zuko shook his head, but his actions did not correspond to his answer. "Yeah I have once or twice, but it was when I was really young."

"Do you remember anything from then?"

"There is only one flash of memory that I've retained: I was playing with sand and saw something glittering by the water. So I crawled towards it, only paying attention to the object, but that's where it stops. I don't remember what it was, or even if I was able to find out what it was." Katara smiled at Zuko's nostalgic expression and lightly touched his face to bring him out of his revere.

"Well, I guess I am kind of glad that you don't remember much about this place…"

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Katara looked away, her dark skin could hide the blush, but it could not do anything about her eyes. "So that when ever you think of this place again, it will make you think of good times with me." Her head snapped around when she heard his reaction. He was laughing! Katara pushed him away with her free hand. "Why are you laughing!"

Zuko gradually stopped and explained, "It's just that honestly, I could think of any place in the world and be reminded of you. This place would only be one of many others."

He could see she was considering what he had just said, but of course she had a retort. "Still, all those other places involved you hunting Aang. They're not the best situations."

The prince stopped walking causing her to look at him. "Is this really any better though?" he said sheepishly. Zuko hated to bring it up, and after saying that out loud, he was not even sure why he did, but it hurt to see the flicker of sadness on Katara's face before she let go of his hand and started walking towards the small cliffs they had just passed.

"Come on!" she yelled as she began to climb.

"What are you doing?" Zuko shouted back.

When her face turned to look at him half way up the sturdy cliffs she was playfully frowning. "Making memories!" The firebender could not keep the smile off of his face as he followed the daredevil waterbender.

Katara was making her way up the giant rocks carefully but with great speed and agility; no doubt so was her accomplice somewhere near the base. She found a groove above her head and clamped her hand into it while her feet searched for footing. A bit more of that and she had reached to the top. She hoisted herself up and walked to the opposite edge. It had not seemed so high from the beach. After a moment Katara heard a huffing sound so she went back to the edge she had climbed up to find Zuko preparing to hoist himself up as well. "Need some help there?" Katara teased.

"No, I don't," Zuko grunted. When the two of them were both safely on the flat surface of the rocky cliff Katara finally revealed her motives for climbing up in the first place.

"We're going to jump."

"What! No! We are not going to - ," Zuko stammered.

"You're not scared are you?" Katara's eyebrow arched accompanied by a smirk.

"I have dived off of giant glaciers, ships and even diving boards, this is nothing." His tone was anything but humble.

"Then what is holding you back now? It wouldn't have to do with my safety would it? Because you know, that is very unnecessary." And just as she finished saying that, Katara ran towards the jutting edge of the cliff and leaped out into the open air. The fire prince, speechless, watched as she gracefully entered the water, slicing right through the surface. Impressed, and wanting to join her, Zuko followed suite and dived right in as well. After a rather short fall he found her still hiding under the surface and pulled her up towards the sunlight.

He wiped wet hair away from Katara's face and kissed her bottom lip malleably. He could feel her smile and he whispered, "You are crazy and ridiculous." Katara simply grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him under the water and continued the kiss he had started.

Zuko had never kissed anyone underwater, but now realized that it was exactly the same as kissing Katara surrounded by air. Either way he concentrated on nothing but her and the way she moved with him, and in both instances he was breathless. Finally when his lungs felt like an over inflated puffer squid he undid his body from her legs and dragged her up to the surface with him.

The sun transformed the ocean into a shimmering blue field and Katara was the only thing disturbing the tranquil plane as she dived back down and started swimming towards the shore. As soon as her feet could touch and run through the smooth sand Katara stood up and let the warm air envelope her waist up. "Ooouuf!" she huffed as she was knocked back down into the water. She quickly turned onto her back to find a dripping fire prince on top of her.

"I wasn't done," he said before leaning down onto her. Katara reached up meeting his lips, supported only by her arms while Zuko did the same to avoid falling on her. The waterbender slowly dragged herself up to the sand using only her hands and Zuko made sure to stay in tune with her movements so as to not break his lips' contact with her skin. He tasted salt as he trailed kisses meticulously over the side of her neck.

The sun sank steadily into the ocean so that the horizon was tinged with a fiery glow while the rest of the sky welcomed the familiar constellations on its inky canvas. As night made its presence known, a content Katara leaned against the wall of a fairly empty bedroom. It was one of the rooms in Zuko's family lodge. It had an elevated bed with admittedly comfortable bedding and sheets and even though the rest of the room was vacant it was made up by the incredible view outside of the exaggeratedly large window. That view was exactly what the waterbender was focused on as a sleepy Zuko walked in with a pair of flat looking pillows. "Sorry," he said, bringing her mind back to the present, "This was the best I could find. We haven't been here for a long time."

"It's alright Zuko, I don't mind," assured Katara. She scooted over on the bed inviting him to sit down with her. "I think that was the most perfect sunset I have ever seen," she mused turning back towards the window.

The fire prince could not agree: he hated sunsets. "I bet it couldn't contend with any of the sunrises I've seen," he challenged. Katara scoffed, but did not retaliate because if truth be told, she had never properly seen the sun rise, but she was not about to relay that kind of information to someone who awakened with the sun everyday.

"Can I ask you something?" Katara asked. She didn't look at him, instead rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anything."

"And when I ask you, could you just say yes?" Zuko did not give her an answer because he knew he couldn't comply with her plea. "Could we hide out here? Just stay here until my dad returns to the South Pole? That way I don't have to leave and…" Even as she said it there was no conviction evident in her voice. It was merely a last hope she had held, but it unraveled the moment it was exposed to reality. "Don't answer," she whispered almost exasperated, but definitely defeated.

He wished that she hadn't brought it up. It was such a sore and looming subject he would have loved to avoid forever. Of course he would say yes, if it were possible, if there was some loophole that would allow him to keep her with him in the Fire Nation. There must be something he could do; it would just take some time to find. All he needed was time… "You will go back to the South Pole tomorrow with your father," he finally whispered to her. He felt her body slump next to him, but he continued. "Go there and help fix your village, and I promise, Fire Lord's word, I will come over there to bring you back. I promise I will bring you back to me." Zuko attempted to convince the both of them. Katara nodded and turned her head a little to kiss his shoulder, she believed him, she had to.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Katara felt Zuko start to move away. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my room? I thought you were getting tired," he said hesitantly.

"What? No! Stay! I don't mind sharing the bed."

"Are you sure?" Zuko looked genuinely concerned which forced Katara to notice his underlying chivalry. She nodded then stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and arched her back.

"I'm going to swim a little before we go to bed. Want to come?" Katara leaped off of the bed and headed towards the window, which now framed the dark immobile ocean.

"I won't swim," the prince warned, "But I'll come." Katara decided that that was a good compromise and so the both of them climbed out of the window and made their way to the water, Zuko's unnaturally warm hand comfortably intertwined with Katara's.

**Hope you guys liked it :)  
Leave a review? It would absolutely make my day :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Begging You to Stay

**Sorry sorry guys! My internet was gooone. So i gotta do this on a school computer.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Avater/characters. It's all good.

Zuko woke up early that morning, but he wouldn't have gotten out of bed for the world (and currently that actually meant something real). Katara's curled figure lay next to him. Despite everything about her, she looked amazingly small and vulnerable while she slept and it made the prince want to keep her with him even more. He felt that he could definitely watch her sleep for hours. He traced a finger over her cheek, noting the cold skin under his warmth.

The sun slowly distanced itself from the horizon and the ocean outside of the window began to glimmer from the strengthening light. Katara finally woke up when sunlight entered the room to find Zuko, his fingers tangled in her hair, dozing next to her. She suppressed a giggle, seeing him look so peaceful and like a child was rare and endearing. Nonetheless, the waterbender knew they had to wake now if they wanted to meet her father's ominous deadline of noon. Katara decidedly took advantage of Zuko's vulnerability and bended water from the air (very abundant so near the sea) and dribbled it all over his face. His nose twitched and his brows furrowed, but he did not wake up. Now it was Katara's eyebrows that furrowed, "I didn't want to have to do this," she said out loud. Extracting more water from the air she gathered a rather large ball and smiled as it dropped onto his face.

"Woooah! Hey!" Zuko yelled surprised as he bolted up.

"It's dangerous for a Fire Lord to sleep so soundly," Katara said innocently.

"I wasn't sleeping," the prince lied, "I was meditating." Katara did not even try to point out the flaws in that, she scooted out of the bed and stretched luxuriously.

"I thought you rose with the sun," she teased.

Zuko did not answer right away, even though it was only rhetorical. He sat on the bed and watched as she stripped off her dress and was left with her white under garments. "I'm going for a swim," she informed as she lifted one leg out of the window, doors had abruptly become inadequate it seemed.

"You swim more than I had pegged you for," he murmured, but she heard him.

"It wasn't a luxury I had time for during the war. I'm making up for lost time." Her tone was not entailing, just matter-of-fact. "Come with me?" she asked, now all of her was outside the window.

Zuko nodded and so she started running for the water as if it was her first time. Zuko relieved himself of his tunic and went out through the door.

~OoO~

Leaving the island had become a quiet state of affairs, but seeing as there had been no baggage, it was also quick. Zuko and Katara were back on the speed boat and they grudgingly made their way back to the Fire Nation capital. Katara had her arms wrapped around the fire prince's waist, and her head rested on his back. She did not want their last few hours spent like this: miserable and silent, but it was hard not to think of being towed back to the South Pole against her will. "This is such a mess," she sighed into the rushing wind.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out," Zuko replied reassuringly. She may not have known, but he had a plan, he just had to check on the legitimacy of it before making any declarations or promises. Katara just nudged her head deeper into his back and letting the tears forming in her eyes to fall.

As if the spirits wanted their separation to come sooner, the two benders reached the capital without any disruptions or delays. Katara nimbly climbed off the speed boat and onto the narrow pier. Zuko did the same and tied a rope from the boat to one of several posts jutting out of the wooden platform. He then caught up to Katara who had began to wander towards the small opening shops. He took hold of her hand gently and pulled her off to the left allowing them to walk slower than usual. They stopped in front of a small carriage, the same one they had arrived in the day before. "Can we walk?" the waterbender pouted.

Zuko thought humoring her would just be worse, "That would take well past noon."

"Exactly," she murmured as he opened the unornate door for her. She stepped inside and tried to calm down. This was not Zuko's fault, she should not be such a grouch, and she had all the time in the world for that later. Right now she had to make the best of her limited time with him.

The fire prince stepped in after her and once the door was shut, they felt the lurch as they began to move. "Zuko?" Katara started, "What are you going to do once you get back to the palace?" He looked almost uncomfortable when she asked. "I mean as fire lord, concerning the world?" She clarified. He thought she was still badgering him to find a way to keep her in the Fire Nation.

"Oh, umm, I guess I have to start at home. Aang has the colonies covered, so I will work to situate the nation to the new order…" He sounded so unsure, Katara noticed, but it seemed planned out nonetheless. She decided to change the subject to something less looming.

"Aren't you starving?" It was the first thing she thought of, since she was feeling pretty hungry herself. Zuko simply shrugged and shook his head. Katara looked at him skeptically, "Well, I'd do anything for you to be a foodbender right about now."

That made him scoff. "Why me? If you were the foodbender then I could heat it up for us." It was a logical argument, but Katara would not accept it anyway.

"That's not fair. You would get to keep your normal bending and I wouldn't?" She said playfully indignant.

"It is _only_ fair since you were the one who brought it up._ I_ didn't say I was hungry." They continued such banter and smiles, effectively forgetting everything else around them.

Katara was laughing when the carriage halted and her good mood did so along with it.

The two of them made their way into the palace, Katara's hand held tightly in Zuko's. The moment he walked into the main hall of the palace the fire lord was barraged by three of his officials, simultaneously asking where he had been, and then going on to inform him of different happening that occurred in the less than fifteen hours he had been absent. Katara smiled weakly at this; she'd have been more amused any other day.

"Please," Zuko said firmly, "I know what you all have to say is important, but could you at least wait until the meeting today evening?" The three men backed away bowing as they murmured their apologies.

As the two of them continued walking to Katara's room, or that is where she presumed they were going, she allowed herself to be extremely conscious of the way Zuko's hand felt against hers. It was not smooth and soft as one would expect from royalty, though he was no ordinary royalty after all, but it was very warm and big as it encased her tiny hand. Her finger tips gently stroked the skin and she closed her eyes allowing her brain to concentrate on only the touch of his hand.

"I guess you don't have any packing to do…" Zuko said as he stopped at the door to her room. "The servants must have been informed and taken care of it for you."

"It saves me the trouble, I suppose." Her tone was bland and Zuko hated it. He sighed and led her to the bed and sat down next to her. "This seems like a good time to tell you. I can't stand it when you are not happy, it is so unnatural." His hand cupped her face and her eyes searched into his, anxiously waiting for him to get to the point. "I know I will never be able to sleep knowing that you are somewhere in the world, - "

"No, just the South Pole," Katara interrupted childishly crossing her arms.

"Okay, that you are in the South Pole being as unhappy as you are. I won't be able to do anything useful with that plaguing me…" Before he could go on Katara's face lit up with a genuine smile and she turned her head, eyes still facing him, and kissed the palm of his hand softly. Then swiftly she scooted closer to the fire lord and placed a long kiss on his cheek. Once she pulled back he could see in her eyes that she was ready for him to carry on. Zuko smiled as he continued, "I promise that I will find a way to bring you back here. Some kind of plan that will let you make the decision of where to go, no your father, not Sokka, or me. You."

One corner of Katara's mouth tilted up. "That sounds too perfect to be real Zuko."

It was natural for her to be skeptical, it was a ridiculously detailed and unlikely plan, but as fire lord Zuko had countless people at his elbow. One of them was bound to be able to help him with such a predicament.

Zuko laced his fingers through the water bender's hair and pulled her in towards him. He did not care if she didn't believe it was possible, it would simply mean her surprise would be greater once he had succeeded.

Katara allowed the fire bender to bring her closer to him and caress her lips with his. She did not want to believe that Zuko could actually keep his promise, but a seed of hope had already been planted and who was she to dig it back out.

Just as Zuko began to deepen the kiss an attendant appeared at the door. "I am sorry to interrupt my lord, but Chief Hakoda has asked that Miss Katara join him in the entrance hall."

"Thank you," Zuko said curtly, dismissing the stout man. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. Her eyes were shut tightly, nose wrinkled. "Better go," he insisted quietly. She just nodded and let him pull her off of the bed.

Hakoda was not in the entrance hall when Zuko and Katara walked in. Instead a servant waited for them with all of the water bender's possessions at her feet. Once she saw the two of them she hastily picked up the cloth bags and walked away from them. "That was almost rude," Katara commented on the servant's behavior.

"People are still getting used to things," Zuko said stiffly. And so they went on and followed the girl carrying the bags.

_OoO_

The servant girl did not stop walking until they were out on the main entrance stairs. That was where Hakoda actually was standing beside a reserved Sokka. "Katara," the chief said warmly, trying not to put his daughter in a defensive mood. "Could you please help Sokka put the bags into the carriage?" She did not respond in any way, but she did do as he asked, slowly sliding her hand out of the fire bender's.

Hakoda watched his two children walk away disgruntled and once they were out of ear shot he turned to Zuko, his expression giving away nothing. "Zuko, I know Katara wants to stay here, and I know that you want her to stay. But going back to her home is something she must do for herself and her people, I hope that you can understand that." Zuko hated to admit it, but he did understand, to an extent. "In any case, I do not want you to interfere in her life anymore. She has a life to rebuild and I'm sorry, but your presence in it would only complicate things." The fire lord had to bite his tongue to keep from loudly interrupting, "If you really care for her, you will stay away from her."

Zuko stood absolutely still, not promising anything, but for Hakoda it was good enough that the boy heard the warning. "All packed dad," came Sokka's voice from the carriage. The chief let him know that he was coming. He faced Zuko one more time and nodded his head, "Good luck Fire Lord Zuko." And he turned to leave. As he made his way to the over loaded cart he passed Katara who could look at nothing but Zuko.

She climbed up the steps to him and hugged his figure tightly around the neck. She pressed her body against his and buried her face into his neck. "Tell me to stay," she breathed into his sunny warm skin.

"I would beg if I thought it would make a difference." he whispered into her hair as they stood on the staircase.

Katara finally broke apart from the fire bender. Her head was down, and Zuko could not move. "Bye," she said as she turned around and walked towards her father and brother. Her tone was impassive as if talking to only an acquaintance.

He just waved his hand weakly unable to look away from her back, becoming further with every small step, she did not turn around for a last glimpse.

**Let me know how you liked it guys 3 If not Sunday, sometime once a week when I can get hold of a computer :]**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers, they make me sooo happy. I love you guys for taking time to let me know how I'm doing :)**


	11. Chapter 11 How to Feel

**Hey guys, this one is a shorty, but it was planned that way. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar/characters because I'm neither Mike nor Bryan.

**Enjoy reading :D**

On the entire trip down to the South Pole Katara did not say a single unnecessary word to anyone. The carriage had taken them to the main palace docks. There waited a water tribe ship with two of Hakoda's warriors getting her ready. All the luggage was boarded and in less than ten minutes the ship was leaving the Fire Nation behind.

The moment the ship had stopped once it arrived at the South Pole, Katara jumped out and headed towards the figure she knew to be her grandmother. "Gran Gran," she sighed as the older woman engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Katara," Gran Gran said fondly, "I am so proud of you, but I have missed you so much!"

"Me too Gran Gran. It's good to see you." After a few more minutes of embracing the two of them stepped apart, Katara was finally smiling. As Hakoda walked up to the village, he saw this and it gave him hope and encouragement that he had done the right thing for his daughter.

"Gran Gran!" Sokka yelled. He dropped everything that had been in his arms to give Kanna a warm hug.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed once she had a moment to look at him. "You have grown into a capable and brave warrior, not just of the water tribe, but the world."

The boy smiled and thanked his grandmother for her grand words.

There was no feast that night to welcome back the warriors of the Southern Tribe because there was not enough to create a great feast. So instead everyone ate an average meal together around a large glowing fire. It meant more than anything for the village to be whole again. Katara was seated between her grandmother and father, who at the moment was talking to another warrior. She ate her stew silently, drowning out all the side conversations, and just stared into the fire, watching it dance with the surrounding darkness.

Zuko woke up just as the sun's rays began coloring the horizon. He had been up late the night before with a group of trusted advisors and law scholars, brainstorming ways to bring Katara back to the Fire Nation without starting conflicts. His advisors had recommended for him to look over all the solid facts first and then begin the meticulous search for any possible loopholes. The facts, he went through them in his mind for hours in his bed. Katara was part of the water tribe, she was a bender, her father held high authority in the South Pole tribe, he forbade Zuko to take her back to the Fire Nation, Zuko was slowly gaining trust from the world, let alone his own people and therefore could not afford and international problems. It was a long and stupid list of facts. Unfortunately they were the easy part. The loopholes may as well not have existed, no one was able to think of anything useful. It all just led to more facts: Katara was not directly under her father to take over as head of the tribe, Chief Hakoda never mentioned that others couldn't represent him, and the world would be more optimistic if Zuko publicly became allied with such an important person in the Water Tribe. "Argh!" the fire lord yelled out of frustration as he punched his mattress.

"M-my lord?" came the scared mousy voice of his morning attendant.

"It's nothing. Please leave me," Zuko said curtly. It was frustrating that he never got any privacy anymore. There were servants everywhere, stationed at every door. Yes, it was for his safety, but honestly who would he ever encounter that was any real match for him?

By the time the fire lord finally got out of bed, the entire sun had escaped from the horizon.

**Leave a review, anything you liked, disliked, or would like to mention at all :) Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 So Alone

**Hello readers! Apparently I'm a lazy butt on Sundays... But good-ish news :] We are very close to the end here. I am excited!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avater/characters because I can't draw any of them :(

Katara's eyes opened and what she saw made her close them again. It was actually a mixture of what she had woken up to and what she wished she could wake up to. In a four poster bed with silk sheets and Ember-goose feather pillows, with the sun's rays streaming through the windows, in the Fire Nation. Instead there was ice, cold and blue sparkling all around her. Her face dug deeper into her pillow and she groaned at the idea of going through the same thing tomorrow morning. "Katara, are you awake?" asked a soft voice from the entrance of the ice hut. She had grown up sleeping in a turtle-seal skin tent, but now with Sokka having grown and her dad and Gran Gran, the tent was claustrophobic. It was easy to bend up a simple, sturdy hut, and despite it being made out of ice, it kept her insulated.

"Yes, Gran Gran, I'm awake," she mumbled loudly into her pillow.

"Oh good," said her grandmother, "because I wanted to get started with a few things. Don't want to waste any time." And so it began. The life she had left over a year ago had resumed as if she had never left. Leave it to Gran Gran.

The first order of business for reconstruction was to repair what already was. Tents that had been torn, battered, and uprooted all had to be mended. This was more of a job for Sokka, but Katara lingered to lend help where it was needed. All the empty time however allowed her to get lost in her thoughts: Zuko, the way they had kissed, where things might have been going for them, how comfortable she felt around him now. It all played out in her head, the memories went by, but then she would fantasize about what could have happened next. If they had never left that island, if that attendant never interrupted to tell them her father was waiting. There was so much, but she couldn't regret anything, nothing she could have done would have changed her returning to the South Pole.

The fire lord however could have done something. Katara forced herself to keep a little pinch of faith in Zuko. He would come for her soon. She just had to wait. These things took time to figure out.

The fire lord was once again found pacing in his office. He would stop only to look out the windows as if a bought of inspiration would be waiting for him out there. There were two problems here. First the obvious one where he didn't know how to get Katara back to him, and the second, which was developing into an enormous distraction: every time he tried to focus on something for their predicament, his mind would automatically wander off to countless thoughts of the waterbender. The times they've had together, all the things that could one day be, and sometimes even just the waves of her hair.

Zuko rolled his eyes, exasperated and exited the room, his heavy robes flourishing behind him. He forced himself to stop thinking about everything and made his way to the throne room. Maybe some of his advisors had found something, though it was doubtful. He was in the Hall of Portraits where all of the previous fire lords hung on the wall where he had stopped and turned to face the huge portrait of his father. That face, his face, before the scar at least. The scar turned out to be a positive experience, on a few levels.

As his mind wandered over the history of the end of the war, Zuko began to hone in on one specific element. "Uncle," he whispered. There was no one better to ask for advice of any sort. Uncle Iroh should have been the first person he called for, at least after he had realized he couldn't do it himself.

The fire lord rushed out of the hall and back to his office. He unintentionally slammed the door shut behind him and grabbed for a piece of paper and a brush. He didn't go into detail in the letter, just that he needed help and that it was of great importance, enough that Iroh's presence was required in the palace.

In a little over three week Katara and a few of the other water benders from the North Pole had succeeded in creating a great big central building out of ice. Pakku had drawn out the structure, having had the most experience, and after that they all worked together freezing water into large blocks and then assembling them according to the layout. Every day during the construction Katara would go to her bed unable to lift her arms. She wiggled to get under the blankets and immediately fell asleep. Her dreams consisted of two major themes: ice buildings and Zuko in the fire nation. The buildings were usually crumbling or melting or falling over. With Zuko it was always different, but the setting was always in the Palace Gardens or on the beach on that island.

Now almost two months had passed and Katara was sitting with Pakku in a corner of the central building. "Grandpa, we have made this one," she gestured around them, "The food storage, and are about done with five rows of ice huts. What more do we need?" Katara was not happy.

Pakku frowned at her, "Reconstruction is a long process Katara. Now that there is peace, hope has allowed the southern tribe to open their minds to new things." Katara had to admit that everyone here was a lot livelier. They were eager and excited about the prospect of buildings they never before could dream of having in the community.

"Okay grandpa. I see what you mean." She felt defeated. He was right and now she felt guilty. "I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe I'll think of something then." Pakku's earlier frown turned upside down. He nodded and watched her leave with endearing eyes.

Katara managed to reach the outskirts of the village, which was farther out now, before someone stopped her. It was Sokka, of course. The two of them could not stay mad at each other for such a long time. He had uncharacteristically made the first motion to apologize and since then, the third day back, Katara had her brother back. He however did not have his sister, not the whole of her at least. She was often wide-eyed and staring off into the distance and anything he said would not register. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm just walking Sokka," she replied slightly irritated.

"Need some company?" her brother said with a small smile.

There was the guilt again. Her tone softened, "Um, I'd rather be alone on this one."

"Fine," Sokka shrugged nonchalantly. "Just don't go out too far."

Katara nodded that she wouldn't and continued taking careful, absentminded steps away from the village. She did want to do some thinking on this stroll, but not about ice or water or snow. She didn't even want to think of the fire nation, all she wanted to focus about was Zuko. He had made a promise to her to come back. Two months were gone and there was no sign whatsoever that he was doing such things. She was getting tired of waiting. Of course it was good that she was there to help rebuild her home, but with every passing day without word from him was one more shade her faith in him faded.

Katara was not able to keep mind and body in the same place. Her mind would not stop wandering to thoughts of fire. It eventually made her believe that she was too different to belong around the water tribe anymore. Her easy going social skills disappeared making life increasingly lonely. Only Sokka and grandpa Pakku could get her to be somewhat herself. And her father, she could see he was getting worried about her.

Katara brought the mental isolation upon herself as she wouldn't allow others into her head, but she couldn't help it. Zuko was the only one who could save her now, save her from the loneliness before it suffocated her.

**Very melodramatic no? Well, sometimes we make life a little more exaggerated to keep it intense and beautiful. Review? Yes! Thanks! You get a giant slice of chocolate cake!  
Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13 It's a Love Story

**Dear sweet readers who have struck through with me as I wrote this, my first chaper fic, thank you super much! To every single person who reviewed, thank you uber much! You made me a better writer and I appreciate it immensely! This is the end. It is my interpretation so I'm not going to continue or anything, and hopefully it is to everyone's liking :D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar/characters (what a relief for fans!)

A steaming cup of tea sat on the table in front of an empty seat. The firelord was too impatient and anxious to be sitting although his unclce had advised him to calm down. "Nephew, why are you so worried?"

Zuko looked at the old man incredulously. "Uncle! I have every reason to be worried. What if he does not listen to me?-"

"It would be considered rude not to." Zuko rolled his eyes, as if the notion of being rude had ever stopped anyone.

"What if he does not approve?"

"Then you can have the satisfaction of knowing you tried doing this the right way." Iroh had said it with a mischievous grin, but Zuko ignored him and continued his pacing.

The moment uncle had gotten the letter from his nephew, he temporarily closed shop and made a bee line towards the Fire Nation. Zuko had insisted that they brain storm, but Iroh made it plain that Zuko only had two options. Even after so spending so long trying to find a solution, Iroh had to tell his nephew that he was not looking in the right places, that he must open his mind to outlandish ideas. He persuaded Zuko to try and talk to Hakoda, now that Katara had been home for over a month, maybe he would be more willing to let her go. And if that did not work…well, then they would have to resort to a very stupid and desperate plan B. Zuko continually prayed it would not come to that.

So the two of them jumped on a ship and headed towards the South Pole.

"Uncle?" said Zuko tentatively one morning over Iroh's favorite jasmine tea. "I know it is you who would usually say this, but that is why it is bothering me even more."

"What is it Zuko?" asked the general calmly.

"Isn't all this," he gestured around him vaguely, "all too much?" When his uncle did not say anything he sighed and continued. "I am Fire lord, I have a whole country to fix, and here I am running to the other side of the world for this one person. It is selfish," He finished quietly, looking down and therefore missed the smile on the old man's face.

"Zuko, I am so proud of you."

The fire lord's head shot up. "What?" he was surprised by the unexpected remark.

"You have just shown me how much you have grown as a compassionate being and a good leader. However I must go on to say that any leader is useless if their head is not focused on the present situation. I do not think you would be able to concentrate on anything fully if part of you is thinking of Katara."

A light blush began to appear on the boy's face. "You, Zuko, are not being selfish. Tell me nephew, do you love her?"

Zuko looked out over the ocean at all the little waves being made by unseen wind. "I think I could. I just know I want her to be with me. Where ever I am." Uncle Iroh nodded and took another sip of his tea.

_OoO_

The sun shone brightly over the blinding whiteness of the South Pole. A modest metal ship was guided carefully to the edge of an icy coast, because everyone knew how a full fledged Fire Nation Army ship would be received.

The moment metal touched ice, a row of twenty-foot tall snowy pillars protruded from the ground so that a human could barely make it ten yards inland. Dread fell hard on Zuko and he closed his eyes to allow a moment of calm. Uncle Iroh however happily made his way down the gangplank and onto the frozen wasteland, and then he could do nothing further until the fire lord joined him.

Meanwhile Zuko had been thinking to himself, _what am I doing? Am I not the fire lord for spirit's sake! _There was no reason to worry, not, at least, as long as they did not have to resort to plan B. He squared his shoulders and walked down to the ice to take his place next to his uncle.

The impressive barriers before the two firebenders stayed firm and unmoving, though upon closer inspection a small opening at eye-level could be seen, and beyond it were a pair of the signature water tribe blue eyes. Zuko did not wait for any interrogation, "I am Fire lord Zuko looking for a council with Chief Hakoda."

"And who is accompanying you?" asked the voice behind the eyes roughly.

The older man spoke for himself. "I am his uncle and advisor, Iroh."

The eyes did not let down their guard as they moved away to admit them through the wall of pillars.

Once through, Zuko realized how many waterbenders it actually took to put up such a gate. One of them took it upon himself to lead them to the inner village to see Hakoda. It was clearly noticeable that the waterbenders had been working hard to restore the Southern Water tribe village. It looked unrecognizable since Zuko had been there last.

"Wait here please," said the guard when they stopped in front of a large ice building. It was the most kindness they had seen so far from anyone. As they had passed through the village people would either look at them with curiosity, timidities, or distrust. Zuko hoped more than anything that one day the distrust would melt away for good.

The opening to the building was filled with a familiar face, though not a very happy one. The fire lord bowed slightly to show his respect, and Chief Hakoda reciprocated and gestured for them to enter, but remained rigid the entire time. The inside of the building seemed to still be under construction. From what could be seen, furniture was being set up everywhere and a wide balcony would encircle the interior.

The chief led the two guests to a already furnished area and all three men took a seat. Zuko was surprised to find the seat was anything but cold and hard. Apparently appearances were extremely misleading, but he was glad for it, this might take a while. "What do I owe for this unexpected visit?" the chief asked briskly.

"I have come here on official Fire Nation business Chief Hakoda." It seemed the safest way to start, at least this meant he would have the man's full attention, and it was not in the least bit a lie. Zuko's confidence was beginning to bloom. "As a part of my plan to restore peace and trust in the world, I require that the Fire Nation stay closely connected to the other nations."

Hakoda was listening, and his former expression was replaced with interest as he began to accept Zuko as an equal rather than a squandering teenager. "The first action I want to take is to appoint a trustworthy ambassador from each of the nations, some one intelligent, flexible, and bold. I want no more than two from each nation."

The chief gave a small sigh. "You had somebody in mind I assume?"

Zuko did not allow his body to visually tense, but his mind began to shoot doubts all over the place. The man knew where this was going, and he was preparing to say no. "Yes, I actually did. It only seemed natural that Sokka and Katara be appointed to the positions." The best he could do for himself was to say Sokka's name first so as to not come off overly eager.

"It seems my children have just come back to me and now they have to leave," the remorse in Hakoda's voice was painfully evident, but the boy sitting across from him could not help but notice that he had said 'have to leave'. There was a glimmer of chance that this was going to work. Nevertheless, to ease the older man's sorrow and make clear all of his intentions, Zuko continued.

"They would only be required to stay in the Fire Nation for four months in the year, and only three of those months at the palace. The rest of the year is for them to decide."

Hakoda wished he could pretend that he did not know what the fire lord was implying. It had been a topic in one of their previous conversations. He had to let his children create their own lives. "You can hardly blame me. I haven't been together with my family for so long."

Before Zuko could say anything, Iroh interjected, "Of course, there is no reason to explain." The dark skinned man smiled and nodded in thanks.

"I will only concede under one condition," said the chief authoritatively. Zuko inhaled and held the air in his lungs in anticipation. "You must make it a requirement for the ambassador to return to their homeland for three months of the year."

The fire lord was able to exhale. He was grateful that the chief was being reasonable and rational about this. "That is a good idea. I will make sure to include that into the contracts."

"Oh, and Fire Lord, I may have given permission for both of my children to partake in this, but you will of course have to ask them personally if they are interested or not."

Zuko had to refrain from smirking, because_ that_ was not going to be a problem in the least. He decided to respectfully humor the man, "Yes, that is true. Just because I prefer Sokka and Katara for the position does not mean it will work out that way."

The air was certainly lighter now as Hakoda laughed at the ridiculousness of Zuko's words, and he smiled when he said, "I am glad you understand." The three men stood up and made to exit the unfinished room. "Fire Lord Zuko, why don't you go to find Sokka and Katara and tell them the news?" He then turned to Iroh, "General, in the meantime may I offer you a kettle of Snowdrop Leaf tea?" The retired general's eyes lit up and he graciously accepted the offer, while Zuko began walking towards a familiar wolf-tailed warrior.

He and Sokka greeted each other with smiles, and he jumped right into his explanation. After relaying all the details that he could, Zuko could see the water tribe warrior leaning dangerously towards uncertainty. That was when Zuko pulled out the leverage he held over the dark-skinned boy. "I am going to ask Suki to be one of the ambassador's representing the Earth Kingdom. I think she would be the right combination of practical and creative." That was all it took for Sokka to make his decision. As much as the fire lord thought it, he was in no position to call Sokka pathetic for succumbing so entirely over a girl. "Do you know where I can find Katara?" Zuko asked before they departed. Sokka pointed in a general direction towards the back of the village, being as helpful as ever. "Thanks," he said flatly before starting his search.

There were no rocks to sit on or any trees to rest under so Katara opted for the ground. It was soft with its latest layer of powder. Her gloved hand picked up a pile of snow as she let her mind wander. She thought about what more the village needed. A garden, it would have been nice to arrange a plot of land for colorful flowers and edible foliage. The green would contrast so fully against the white snow, though no matter if a garden could even grow in the frozen ground, it could never compare to the beauty found behind the Fire Nation palace. Katara closed her eyes, feeling the sun's warmth on her face as she imagined herself under the tree with Zuko, surrounded by sweet smells and plush grass.

Her mind was getting lost in the smile inducing memory when she heard soft foot falls behind her. She sighed and snapped her eyes open. "Sokka, I told you I wanted to be alone," she huffed.

"I can come find you later if you like." The waterbender froze trying to determine whether she had just imagined the voice. "Katara?" it said cautiously. Tears began to form in her eyes. She was not imagining this. She turned herself around and could not help the smile that broke across her face. "Hi," said the fire bender and he held out a hand to help her up off of the snow.

"Hi," she whispered back, still marveling at his presence. His hands held onto both of hers. "What are you-?" she stopped herself and started over. "I know this can't be in my head, but I can't see how-how did my dad-what did you-argh! I don't know what to think," she finally said frustrated. The built up tears spilled over, but they meant nothing to either of the two.

"Will you just let me explain then?" Zuko said pointedly. Katara gave a small nod. "I promised that I'd find a way for you to come back. I found a solution that even your father agreed to."

"What is it?" asked the girl excitedly.

"Each nation is to send two representatives to the Fire Nation as ambassadors and you and Sokka will be the ones from the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara scoffed, "It took you a whole month to come up with that?"

Zuko avoided mentioning that only after his uncle had helped did they formulate the idea. "I can see how grateful you are," he scowled slightly. It was true that he had not known what to expect when he imagined the conversation countless times in his head, but an argument was probably the farthest off. Thankfully Katara was an unpredictable as he could hope for because the hug she attacked him with caught him quite off guard.

"I've just been waiting for so long," she spoke into his shoulder. "It was hard being away from you," she admitted. Zuko let the way he held her tightly to him speak for him so that he could keep his face buried in her cool thick curls.

Only after he was satisfied did he pull away enough to whisper, his lips right next to her ear, "Don't worry, I will never let you be alone." He brushed all the loose hair away from Katara's face and let his gaze explore her eyes before he leaned down to kiss her bottom lip, slowly. He could taste the cold on her.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know how you took it, what you liked, what you didn't like (for my future writings). :D**


End file.
